Communication or messaging devices such as desktop personal computers, mobile computing devices or cellular phones access or retrieve data from a remote data center including one or more owner nodes or servers.
In some circumstances, access to the resources will be interrupted or particular resources or data will become lost. In such circumstances, the loss or unavailability of data is not communicated to an entity that could restore the data.